Un Adversaire à ma hauteur
by Chloemanga
Summary: Cela fait des années que Kise cherche un adversaire digne de ce nom. Son arrivée à Taiko va t'elle lui permettre de trouver ce qui cherche ? OS


Salut ! Voici mon premier OS sur Kuroko no Basket et plus précisément sur Kise.

Bonne lecture !

Depuis son enfance, le sport avait toujours fait partie de son quotidien. Mais il n'avait jamais pratiqué le même plus d'un moi : la natation, le ternisse, le foot et encore bien d'autre. Kise avait tout essayé mais malheureusement aucun ne lui avait donné l'envie de continuer, à chaque fois il manquait une petite étincelle, pour lui tous ces sports étaient d'une simplicité déconcertante et aucun ne valaient la peine d'être pratiqué. Dans chaque une de ces disciplines, Kise ne s'était jamais donné à font, les victoires il les avait enchaîné sans aucune difficulté, la satisfaction que l'ont ressentait une fois le trophée entre ses mains avait complètement disparut pour laissé place à une formalité. Un profond ennuie et un grand désintérêt, voilà ce que représentait le sport pour lui. Jamais lors d'une compétition, il n'avait senti son sang bouillir et sa détermination s'embrasé. Kise ne comprenait pas ce qui pouvait être compliqué dans le sport, pour lui, il suffisait de reproduire les mouvements qu'il observait pour tout de suite se les approprier. Un véritable adversaire, voilà ce qu'il recherchait. Une personne qui représenterait un véritable défi, qui le pousserait à se dépasser ! Qui peut être même n'arriverait il jamais à vaincre ! Le jeune homme soupira, un adversaire pareil ça allait être difficile à trouver ! Mais il ne désespérait pas, un jour il trouvera la personne qui cherchait, il en était certain. Un sourire étira ses lèvres. Un jour oui, il se prendra une raclée monumentale.

-Mrs Ryota vous m'écoutez ?!

Le jeune homme sursauta. Il était tellement obnubilé à l'idée de trouver un adversaire digne de son nom, qu'il avait complètement oublié qu'il se trouvait en cour. Il leva ses yeux noisettes tinté de dorés vers son professeur et lui répondit gêné :

-Hum, excusez moi professeur j'étais perdue dans mes pensées, héhé !

-Et ça vous fait rire ?!

Kise répondit paniqué :

-N-non ! Bien sûr que non !

-Ne me prenez pas pour un imbécile ! C'est le métier de mannequin qui vous éreinte de la sorte ?!

-Ne m'en voulez pas, mais votre cour est comparable à un somnifère !

Lui répondit il avec sa bonne humeur habituelle, avant de ce rendre compte qu'il aurait mieux fait de se taire. Voyant que le visage de son professeur prenait une couleur de plus en plus rouge il décida de rassembler ses affaires le plus rapidement possible et de se diriger vers la sortie. Il allait attrapé la poignée de la porte (qui une fois franchie lui évitera une mort lente et douloureuse.), mais la voix de l'homme qui se trouvait derrière lui l'en dissuada.

-Où comptez vous aller Ryota ?!

-Heu, chez le principal je suppose ?

-Et qui vous en a donné la permission ?!

-Hé bien, votre visage ma largement convaincu que partir directement là bas était la bonne solution.

-Vous feriez mieux de partir tout de suite !

-Ah ça, faudra pas me le dire de fois !

-Pardon ?! Revenez ici que je... !

Mais Kise ne lui laissa pas le temps de finir sa phrase et partie à toute vitesse vers le bureau du principal.

Le jeune homme sortie du bureau une heure plus tard un air déprimé collé au visage.

-Roh ! Quatre heures de colles tous les mercredis jusqu'à nouvel ordre ! J'suis maudit ! Râla t-il.

-On parle tout seul ?

Le jeune homme se retourna et aperçut une jeune fille aux cheveux roses qui le fixait un sourire aux lèvres.

-Heu... On se connaît ?

-Non mais moi je sais qui tu es !

-Ah tu es une fan c'est ça ?

-Oui j'adore ce que tu fait, mais c'est pas pour ça que je viens te voir !

-Merci et que puis-je faire pour toi ?

-Et bien voilà, je suis la manageuse du club de basket et j'ai lu dans un article que tu avais pratiqué pas mal de sports dans lesquels tu excellais. Et vu aussi ta taille je voulais savoir si intégrer le club t'intéresserait !

-Ah, ouais.Répondit il mal à l'aise. Désolé mais le sport j'ai déjà donné et franchement ça m'intéresse plus.

-Oh mais pourquoi ?

-On se connaît à peine, je vais vais pas te déballer ma vie privé !

-Oui je comprends mais avec cette capacité que tu as à t'approprier les techniques que tu observes, je suis sûr que tu serais devenu un très bon joueur !

Kise se figea. Comment cette fille avait elle pût remarquer ce détail ?! Celle ci voyant son air étonné décida de lui donner des explications :

-J'ai une capacité d'observation très développé et je suis capable rien qu'en observa le physique d'un athlète de convertir ses donné .

-Attend tu te moque de moi ?

-Ben non, tu as jamais entendu parlé de l'équipe de basket de notre collège ?

-Non pourquoi ?

La jeune fille lui lança un sourire éblouissant et lui répondit :

-Viens ce soir aux entraînements, je suis sûr que ton opinion sur le sport changera une fois que tu auras vu les titulaires de l'équipe A joué ! Au fait je m'appelle Satsuki Momoi !

Elle lui lança un regard du genre ''t'as intérêt à venir'' puis partie sans rien ajouté.

La sonnerie annonçant la fin des cours retendit dans tout le collège suivis des cris des élèves. Kise se rendit devant le gymnase où s'entraînait les membres du club du basket. Pourquoi il était venu déjà ? Ah oui, à cause de regard presque menaçant de Momoi qui allait probablement le marquer jusqu'à la fin de sa vie. Il se dirigea donc avec peu d'entrain (chose inhabituelle chez lui) vers l'entrée, avec comme seul envie d'en finir le plus rapidement possible.

-Attention !

Kise aperçut un ballon foncé à toute vitesse vers lui. Il l'attrapa sans difficulté et le renvoya au joueur qui se trouvait devant lui. Un métisse de grande taille à la chevelure bleue .

-Merci mon pote !

Le blond allait lui répondre qu'il était pas son ''pote'' mais ce qu'il vit l'empêcha d'émettre le moindre son. Le garçon qui se trouvait quelque secondes plus tôt devant lui, était partie en dribble à une vitesse hallucinante puis avait effectué un dunk incroyable ! Plus loin il aperçut Momoi qui le regardait avec un grand sourire. C'est à ce moment là que Kise comprit. L'adversaire qu'il recherchait depuis tellement de temps avait finalement fait surface.

Voilà la fin de cet OS ! J'espère qu'il vous a plut, laissé des reviews !


End file.
